


A Master Class In Australian English

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aussie English to Common English, Even his slang has slang, Gratuitous Australian English, Gridlock is the informal interpreter, Max is just a true blue aussie, The rest of RAINBOW are just confused, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: Alternatively: "RAINBOW is confused by Goose's rather eclectic use of words. Gridlock steps in to translate."Or "Why Goose has to be reminded to use normal English instead of Aussie English at least three times a day."Or "Australians: do they actually speak English?"





	A Master Class In Australian English

**Author's Note:**

> So, as an Aussie, I couldn't help but indulge in the use of slang and its relevant translations and the confusion it'd bring to non-Aussies.
> 
> Enjoy this small piece and the corresponding translations.

“I’m not the only one that struggles to understand Max, right?”

The question was posed by Jordan at one of the tables in the mess hall, to the group of gathered operators that had joined him for this particular break.

“If we had a dollar for every time that he said something nobody here understood, we’d have enough to fund R&D for a few years,” Elena remarked, earning a few chuckles of agreement.

“I can hear the words he’s saying, as they sound like English,” Eliza added on, “but they still don’t make sense.”

Elias nodded, “It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t nearly every time he spoke…”

“You lot having a problem with Maxie?” A stern voice spoke up from behind the group. They all turned to find Tori standing there with her big arms folded across her chest.

“Well… kind of? I mean, we all love the guy, but it’s just hard to talk to him.”

Tori chuckled, then stepped over to sit at the last free seat at the table. “I have told him to reel back on the slang, but I’d have more luck hosting a vegan sausage sizzle at a cattle farm.”

Jordan and a handful of other operators sighed, and Tori simply chuckled at their expense. “You did that on purpose,” Emma accused, pointing at the Australian woman.

“Guilty… look, what’s Max actually saying? I might be able to translate.” Tori offered apologetically.

Emma and Elena shared a look, the Spaniard then turning back to look at Tori, “Well…”

* * *

Elena looked up from her tablet as she walked into the R&D workshops, taking note of the ginger-haired man who sat at a bench not far from hers with a screwdriver in one hand and a small pen torch in the other, hunched over what looked like one of his Pest drone hijack devices on the benchtop.

“Morning Max!” She called out with a smile, “Are you working on one of your Pests?”

“I’m not here to fuck spiders, that’s for sure,” he replied cheerily, chuckling at his remark before focusing back on his work, leaving the woman puzzled.

* * *

Tori had to shake her head at Elena’s recount. “That’s one of his favourite phrases… it essentially means ‘well, obviously’. Think of it as similar to the ‘Captain Obvious’ joke that’s out there.”

The gathered operators nodded in understanding, comprehending the context of that remark.

“Hey, Tori,” Jordan spoke up, “What about ‘fair shake’?”

“Oh, that one?”

* * *

Jordan shook his head as he looked down at the restrained group of terrorists that he and his team had captured, ending a three-day long siege of a national credit union in central Italy. Leaving them under the guard of Morora and Dominic, he wandered back into the open vault where Max and Emmanuelle were gathering up and packing away the drones the team had used for their pre-assault recon.

“All set?” Jordan asked, stopping at the end of a desk that the pair were using.

“Just about mate,” Max answered, looking up at the FBI officer and then nodding his head over to a bunch of duffel bags that were in the corner. “Was just sayin’ to Em’ that these bastards were about to run off with more than their fair shake. Good thing we got here in time before they knocked off.”

Jordan just exchanged a questioning glance to Emma, who simply shrugged and continued on with her work silently.

* * *

“That comes from ‘fair shake of the sauce bottle’, which in turn means ‘to be given a fair go’, or ‘be given or receive their fair share or entitlement’.” Tori said, looking between everyone.

“That actually makes sense… I hate it when certain people take the last of the milk for their coffee and not replace,” Monika said, giving a couple of her teammates a pointed glare.

Seamus, who was down near the end, gestured for Tori to turn her attention towards him, and with a nod, he spoke up, “When Max and I first met, he said something along the lines of ‘built like a brick shithouse’.”

This earned a snort of laughter from Tori, “Well, that’s probably the best way to describe you, if I’m honest. A shithouse is the more profane term for an outhouse, and we all know what those are, right?” When Seamus and the others nodded, she continued, “Well, to be ‘built like a brick shithouse’ is basically saying that you’re big, strong, resilient, and not easily taken down.”

Tori looked up at the clock up on the nearby wall, and stood up from the table, “Look guys, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go have a whinge to Harry at his request. If he says something that puzzles you, just ask him. I’m sure he’ll oblige.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that.
> 
> If you guys have any more ideas for slang that Goose might use and want to see an explanation, leave a comment and I'll consider writing a chapter about it.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
